


how it plays out

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: ARGH, Adultery, Bullshit galore, F/M, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex, bullshit, oldass prompt, wow this is stupid stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to seduce him to prove that she can, and he allows because, well, that's just how things play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how it plays out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a really old kink meme prompt. Someone asked for these two and said "Because she can take on anything." Really, she ends up more surprised by how things are with them then expected, but he lets her have her way overall.  
> In which she has the time of her life while Jon is just really fucking passive about the whole thing. Because it's gonna happen anyway, or whatever bullshit Jon logic I tried to use to justify PWP.

The first time he cheats on Janey, she is never made aware of it. She never even suspects that the act of unfaithfulness occurs and he never gives her any reason to. It was, as all things are, inevitable.

Jon is already aware of the woman, who calls herself the Twilight Lady but who will eventually be convicted and have her identity made public, and he is aware of her reputation and her methods. She comes onto him because she can, and because she wants to see what it will be like, and because she hopes she can get away if she does it. He can resist her, but he doesn't; he already knows how this plays out, and he lets it happen and lets her continue to believe that she can take on anything.

She's pleased with Jon gives in without a fight, but she also seems a bit disappointed, as if she had been looking forward to the challenge. Whatever the case, he asks her where to go and then he takes her there, giving her a moment to settle when they arrive. She shows him through a door in an alley, leading into a dark hallway and then leading him into one of the rooms.

The lighting is low in here as well, with red shades over bulbs to give the room a hazy, sensual effect. He wonders, briefly, if this really enhances the experience, and then the Twilight Lady tells him that she's going to tie him up, for all the good that will do. He's sure she knows that he can get out of something like that with practically no effort but he's also sure that she will consider the fact that he chooses not to get out a victory in itself.

There's a bed in the room, and she binds his wrists to the headboard, making a small noise of appreciation as she feels the way his skin sparks at her touch. Then she tugs at his costume- he wonders, sometimes, why he even bothers wearing it anymore- and before she has a chance to register what is happening, it vanishes, sent back to his closet at home for now.

“I thought it would be easier,” he says, by way of explanation.

“Shit,” she replies, shaking her head. “Wonder how many other neat tricks you've got up your sleeve.”

“Is there something specific you have in mind?”

“I think we'll just see where the night takes us,” she replies with a wicked grin. He wonders if the man he was before would have found her appealing; she's nothing like Janey, nothing like any of the women who held his attention throughout his life. But he doesn't meet her as the man he was before, so that doesn't really matter.

“Hm,” she murmurs, looking him up and down. “There really isn't a way for me to hurt you, is there? Not that that's all I specialize in, mind you, it's just turned out to be a _very_ good starting point.” The Twilight Lady- who is really named Leslie, something he won't _really_ find out for a few months yet- takes a moment to pause before speaking again. “I suppose it won't kill me to keep things simple.”

Her eyes roam his body appreciatively, and she says, “Definitely never fucked an electric blue dick before. How about you help me out of my costume, since you seem to be able pretty efficient with your hands?” He can make her clothes vanish just as he did with his own, but he decides she will like it better if he takes his time with her, her costume falling off of her as if removed by invisible hands. Of course, he leaves the mask on.

He's been hard for quite some time now, because he knows that he should be, and she climbs on top of him, giving him the look that's done in several men before. It isn't really hard to see why she's managed to avoid capture for so long. She takes him in hand to line him up and then she sinks down onto him, gasping at the contact. For a moment, her perfect control slips as she is overwhelmed by a sensation she has never felt before, and will never be able to truly describe. Her moans are low and deep, and when she does regain her composure, she gives him a fierce smirk.

“ _Damn_ ,” she purrs. “I can't believe I never tried to bag you sooner.” She gives her hips a small jerk, once again losing herself in the sensation, and her eyes roll back a bit as she moans. “ _Fuck_ , that is really something!” Before long, she is bouncing on top of him, making several noises that border on theatrical, though she's given him no reason to believe that they are anything but genuine.

When she pauses, she says, “I wonder if that mouth of yours is as good.” He would have been expecting her to kiss him at the moment even if it weren't the way it was going to play out, and she drapes her lips over his, her eyes widening in delight. Whatever she is feeling does not disappoint, and her tongue darts into his mouth. He responds to her in kind, earning more than a few moans, and she begins to work her hips up and down again.

If his hands were free, he would reach up to hold onto her, he would run his hands down her back, but his hands are not free, and even though the rope is not something that can hold him, he does not escape. He remains tied up for some time; that's just how things play out.

When she breaks the kiss, she's nearly breathless as she sighs, “ _Wow_. Yeah, that might even be better. In fact, I think I want to put your mouth to another use.” She leans further forward, until her breasts are level with his face, and she gives him a simple command. “Suck.”

He tilts his head up and parts his lip, taking one of her nipples in, and she practically hisses, digging her nails into his shoulders. “Just like that,” she says. “Don't even think about stopping.” He doesn't, and he uses his tongue just the way Janey always liked, even before everything changed, and it seems to have almost the exact same effect on the Twilight Lady.

She's rocking her hips in a steady motion now, crying out almost helplessly, but not quite, because he doubts she ever allows herself to really be helpless. It isn't long before she reaches her first orgasm of the night, and as he switches to suck on her other nipple, he arches his back a bit, rising up to meet her thrusts for the first time. He can feel her shuddering, can hear her breathing grow so ragged that there is no doubt in either of their minds that she's at the edge.

When she does come, she's loud about it, which is not something he is used to at home- Janey has always been quiet. The Twilight Lady nearly screams as he feels her tightening, pulsing around him, her head tipped back and her eyes closed. She does not tell him to stop sucking her nipples, so he does not.

There are a few moments of silence as she catches her breath before she looks down at him, smirking once more, and says, “How was that for a warm up?” For some, this would be the end, but she's only just beginning and has a lot in store for him. He knows that he's staying out a little too late, but that's just how things play out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, there really is no excuse for the fact that I didn't write DP with two Jons, but here we are. Normal stuff. maybe someday...


End file.
